


A Father's Elegy

by Corvusix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dadza, Dream is the bad guy here, Gen, He's also not human, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Canonical Character Death, realistic minecraft lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvusix/pseuds/Corvusix
Summary: Phil's was too late to save his sons. All of them.----AKA how I try to make the Manburg vs Pogotopia war aftermath even sadder.Followed the canon plotline for a bit before diverging completely.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Wordlessly, Phil slid down the wall till he slumped on the floor.

Wilbur's blood was still warm and dripping on his hands. He watched his eldest son lay not far from him, wheezing for air. The sword had penetrated a lot of important organs, the young man wouldn't have long to live, Phil knew that. He should hold him, cradling his son in his arms, comfort him one last time before he is forever gone. And Yet, Phil couldn't find the strength in him to do so at the moment.

He came as soon as he heard, traversing the vast distance at the top of his speed, but it seemed like Phil was always one step too late.

Among the siblings, Wilbur was the one he will never need to worry about, Phil once joked to his sons, much to Tommy's dismay. Techno just shrugged and went back to sharpening his sword. Wilbur had blushed, stammering to say that is not the case.

What has he done wrong?

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Phil forced himself to stand up. No matter what he has done, he won't let his child die alone like that.

He brushed the tousled curly hair away from the young man's forehead and watched those once bright eyes grow dimmer, as blood soaked through the woolen coat.

"Phil." Wilbur croaked.

Phil blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure how Wilbur still had the strength, but his son had always been a tough one despite the appearance.

"I'm here." He held the young man's hand in his, both bloody and sticky to the touch.

"Dream said...there was no traitor among us," Wilbur coughed, a splutter of blood painted his collar. "...he lied."

"What do you mean?" Phil frowned, tightening his hold.

There was a ghostly smile on Wilbur's lips, blank eyes crinkled in satisfaction.

"It's _Technoblade_."

Phil felt his heart sink.

"He has eight withers, Phil, all ready to go."

The elder man let go of his hand as if he had been burned.

"Eight?" He asked, feeling his voice higher-pitched than usual. "Your brother, the strongest man on this land, with _eight_ withers? Wha, he, I need to..." He spluttered, completely at loss for words.

"Feel...feel free to tell them." The young man said, pulling the corners of his mouth into a maniacal curve. "It's _over_."

Phil hesitated for exactly one second.

Instantly, he knelt down and started going through Wilbur's pockets. He muttered quick apologies under his breath whenever the young man let out a pained groan from his movement, and tried hard not to think how Wilbur's voice got weaker every time until he made no protest when Phil pulled off a hidden dagger from his waist.

Phil wanted to bury him. A proper burial, with a tombstone carved out of love and regret, the boy's favorite instrument to keep him company, and flowers from the family, but he had no time. He has another son to stop. Another son to save.

He closed Wilbur's eyes and kissed the young man on the forehead one last time.

With his eldest's armor and weapon still radiating the warmth from their last owner, Phil hopped down the stream flowing from the destroyed building.

Somewhere on the battlefield, Techno started his speech.

  


Having his view obstructed by the smoke from the explosion, Phil couldn't see anything clearly at first. The stream took him to the bottom of ground zero where the dust and the lingering heat further hindered his vision.

But he can hear his second son's voice loud and clear.1

_"Let me tell you a story, Tommy."_

It's weird to hear Techno's voice filling the space like that. His second son isn't shy by nature, but he always preferred not to place himself in the center of the attention on social occasions, hiding his awkwardness behind his monotone.

_"A story of a man called Theseus."_

Phil found some rope lying among the rubble. Combined with some thread he found in Wilbur's pockets, he quickly made a lasso and latched it onto a stable-looking roof beam. Pulling himself up the distance didn't take long, but Phil already started to feel tired from the adrenaline rush.

_"His country-- well, his city-state, technically-- was in danger, and he sent himself forward into enemy lines."_

He can see blurry figures of people running among the suffocating smoke. Some holding weapons, some wobbling, some crying. Phil yelled at them to get away, get far away from _Technoblade_ , but he wasn't sure if they could hear him or not. Phil held on to a broken fence to catch his breath before he searched the surroundings frantically for any sign of pink hair.

_"he slayed the Minotaur and saved his city. You know what they did to him, Tommy? They_ **_**exiled** _ ** _him."_

He spotted a man with a white mask moving fast, bright green jacket standing out among the brown and gray of destruction. The man cheered with lunatic glee as he threw a potion at the crowd, splattering purple liquid everywhere. Phil gritted his teeth. He had no qualms with the legendary Dream before this day and had respected the newcomer's skills and reputation. Even after Tommy wrote to him about how Dream hunted him and took away his items, knowing his son, Phil just wrote it off as harmless quibbling. However, he drew the line at messing with his sons' heads.

_"He died in disgrace, despised by his people. "_

Phil had to take a detour as the floor around was too unstable to walk on. He witnessed a young man with a headband cutting down another man wearing a beanie, and a person with a creeper mask firing towards the crowd. Cursing quietly under his breath, Phil dodged the stray arrows and continued moving forward.

_"That's what happens to heroes, Tommy. The Greeks knew the score."_

Phil couldn't help but let out a shout of joy when he finally saw the familiar soft pink hair, flowing freely in the heated air as the owner stood on a cliff, head high and posture stiff.

"Techno! Stop! Don't do it!" He screamed, voice hoarse and strained from inhaling ash and smoke.

For a moment, Phil swore he saw the pinked haired man waiver. His son snapped in his direction, shock written over his blood-splattered face. He muttered something. Phil wasn't able to hear it among the chaotic battlefield, but he was hopeful. He grabbed onto the rocks and started to climb downwards, hoping to reach Techno before it was too late. Before he could move any closer, an odd figure with a red hoodie and pitch-black skin manifested out of nowhere and flung a potion bottle towards him. Phil dodged it in time, almost tripping in the process.

When he gained his balance again, Dream was standing next to Techno, effectively blocking him from seeing Phil. He glared at the man clad in green. Despite the stupid mask, Phil can feel Dream smiling at him, triumphantly.

Techno had turned away to face forward, looking at the blonde young man standing on the other side of the cliff.

Tommy, his youngest, had arrived.

"Don't do this, Techno." The boy begged. Surprise flashed through his face when he saw Phil on the side of the hill, but he soon schooled his expression and turned to point his weapon at his brother.

Techno raised his sword, a crazed smile on his face, not unlike Wilbur's.

"If you want to be a hero, that's fine." He said, almost singsongy.

Phil always knew Technoblade was born from blood and born for chaos. He always expected his second son to be the center of chaos and bloodshed, always prepared to clean his mess when he needed him.

It's time to clean his mess.

He was too late for Wilbur. He won't let Techno sink that low.

Tommy and his friends' arrival had distracted Dream's men. The person in the red hoodie who spotted him earlier had shifted their position to face the new enemies. Even Dream had turned his attention on Tommy instead.

Hiding behind a protruding rock, Phil pulled out a bow.

Techno had already thrown two skulls on each of the soul sand structures. Phil only has one shot. The bow was strange and foreign in his fingers, having only picked it up from a fallen man in a rush. Wiping the sweat in his hands on his shirt, Phil loaded an arrow.

_Ready._

"Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?" Techno took out the last two wither skulls.

_Aim._

"Then DIE like one!" His son screamed. Bloodthirst clouded his eyes as he reached out to put the skulls in place.

 _Fire_.

He had aimed for the hands, hoping to shoot the skulls away and buy Tommy some time. Dream noticed Phil's movement at the last moment and shoved Techno aside, causing the arrow to slip between the armor, and impaled the man's neck instead. Phil watched in horror as blood spurted out in a gruesome splash, staining Techno's already red cloak darker. His fingers loosened, wither skulls slipped from between.

Before they can hit the ground, Dream, with fallen Techno in his arms, swung out his foot.

"Sapnap! Finish it!" The masked man shouted, kicking the skulls to the man with a headband. Sapnap snatched the skulls with ease and shoved them in place. The summon ceremony was finished at last.

With a blood-curdling shriek, the withers whirred alive.

Phil was instantly blown away when the first wave of destruction came. He tumbled in the shockwave, debris digging into his skin, but he paid it no mind. Among all the yelling and shouting he heard Tommy's voice, panicked but commanding, instructing people to follow a formation and form a plan. Under any other circumstances, Phil would be proud of his youngest son maturing into an adult and a leader, but only dread filled his heart now.

Why must his son grow up like _this_?

  


He took shelter behind a piece of a broken wall and got more arrows ready while waiting for the shockwave to subside. A young boy without armor flew by him, being blown by the blast. Without thinking, Phil grabbed his shirt and dragged him behind the wall.

"Mr. Philza?" The boy looked at him with bewildered eyes.

Phil didn't bother to ask how he knew him, just throwing him some spare armor he had found along the way.

"Put these on, kid. What were you thinking, running around like that?" The shockwave was getting weaker. He could hear Tommy organizing the first wave of attack afar.

"Well, Technoblade shot me." The boy shrugged. "My armor's broken from it."

Phil closed his eyes.

He spared an iron sword for the kid- he couldn't stop him from going to battle, but at least he can defend himself now- and snuck around the corner to assess the situation. Tommy and a small team raised their shields, forming a defense line, while the others on his side shot arrows and explosives at the monsters. At the very back of the battlefield, Phil can see Dream retreating with Techno flung over his shoulder, movement surprisingly swift despite the added weight.

He can chase after him, or he can stay and aid Tommy.

Even though they were taking damage from the withers' blasts as well, Dream's men had been throwing potion of damage towards the withers, healing the monsters and hurting Tommy's side at the same time. Biting his lips, Phil picked up the fallen arrows to replenish his inventory and started shooting down the potion bottles before they could reach either the withers or people.

Tommy gave him a quick nod and threw him a crossbow. With his command, the shield team shifted their position so they could cover Phil as well.

With a better aim, Phil was able to take down some of Dream's men. He carefully aimed for non-vital organs and muscles, but at the same time finding himself couldn't care less when the feline-esque person he shot howled in pain.

They asked for chaos, then they better pay for it as well.

With a faint buzz that was almost inaudible among all the shouting, Phil spotted a translucent layer appearing around the withers, and the monsters started to wobble in their flight.

"They are down to half health!" He shouted to Tommy.

"The withers are down half health, stop the arrows! Niki, Tubbo, get the healing potions ready," The blonde boy commanded, switching his damaged diamond sword for an axe. "Fundy, assist Phil to keep those clowns from healing the withers. Shield team, hold your ground. Everyone, we are moving in!"

The forces moved at once. A girl pulled out potions and the boy Phil helped earlier aimed them at whoever was on low health. A young boy with fox ears and tail left the shooting team to stand by Phil's side.

"Can't believe I'm meeting you like this, _grandpa_." The fox boy whispered, a bitter smile on his lips.

Phil widened his eyes.

"You are...Fundy?" He asked in disbelief but didn't shift his attention from aiming at the man with a creeper mask. The arrow left his crossbow and impaled the man's leg, causing him to fall.

"Yep," Fundy answered, popping the p sound. "Wait, look, they are running away!"

The person with pitch-black skin let out a loud whistle. The rest of Dream's men followed his call, gathering their fallen comrades and starting to retreat.

At the same time, a thunderous howl echoed the world, grabbing everyone's attention. Tommy delivered the final blow to one of the withers, chopping off the skulls with a lightning force. Pausing momentarily to catch his breath, he turned towards Phil.

"Go find _him_ , Phil. We will take care of this."

Phil didn't need to be told twice.

Fundy threw him some supplies before Phil took his leave, yelling after him to be careful. He nodded in gratitude, leaving his son and grandson behind.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Dream didn't bother to cover his tracks, Phil realized as he followed the snapped branches and muddy footprints, mixed with a loose blood trail.  _ Techno _ 's blood. Netherite armor pieces and weapons that littered the pathway was also a dead giveaway, likely abandoned to lighten the load. He was heading in a direction far away from where his teammates went. Phil also knew the man was confident about where he was going, as there were no signs of pausing and hesitation.

The sun had set completely when he tracked the blood trail to an unassuming stone structure hidden by a pond. The blood had been minimal on the last part of the trail, making Phil worried for Techno's status. From experience, a wound on the neck like that would certainly be fatal, but Phil still held the hope that Techno could survive it, like how he survived many impossible situations before.

Technoblade never dies, the young man had told him after an intense battle, red eyes glistening with confidence.

What Phil wouldn't give to make it true.

Breaking off a branch to use as a makeshift torch, Phil approached the building cautiously. The footprints he followed had slowed down once it reached the lake, and he found no other trail leaving, so the duo must still be there.

The bolts on the wooden doors were carelessly shoved aside, so Phil opened them with ease, peering inside.

Technoblade lay on the floor, pink ponytail loose and matted with blood.

Phil was by his side instantly, shakily pulling away the collar to examine the wound caused by him. The shaft had been cut off along with the fletching, but the tip was still embedded in the skin, presumably to avoid more blood loss. His son was pale, pulse weak against his fingers, but he opened his eyes tiredly when Phil called his name.

"Phil?" The young man croaked.

The dreaded deja vu was shattering Phil's heart apart.

He brushed Techno's pink strands away from his eyes and wiped the cold sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, unsure of what he should say. In the end, he settled with a lame excuse.

"I was aiming for the hand." He said.

"Maybe you were." A third voice echoed in the dim chamber."But you were going to kill him, weren't you, Phil?"

"You don't get to call me Phil, Dream." Phil glared at the newcomer.

Dream stepped out of the shadows, holding a cluster of bottles and vials on a tray. He shrugged, setting the tray on a barrel.

"Fine,  _ Philza _ . Came to finish your second off after you just killed your eldest? Who's next? Lil' Tomathy?"

"I wasn't going to  _ kill _ Techno." Phil snarled. "Just stop him so we can talk. You were the one messing with their heads." He pulled out the supply bundle Fundy gave him, looking for anything that can help heal Techno.

"I just gave them what they always wanted." Dream said, sitting down on a crafting table. He pulled an apple out of his pocket, tossing it in the air. "Also, I would stop touching his wound if I were you. You are only killing him faster."

"Then why aren't you helping him? I thought you were on his side. Did you just drag him here to die?" Phil poured a bit of the healing potion on the arrow wound, but it seemed to have little effect. A critical wound like that can't be helped, even with healing potions.

The man in green pushed his signature mask higher to take a bite of the apple, revealing a mouth that has more sharp teeth than Phil was comfortable with.

"I already did, Philza. Look around. You'd think a veteran like you would notice it sooner."

Phil took a quick glance around. The dim room looked nothing conspicuous at first, constructed mostly of blackstone, with a crafting table, some storage, and an enchantment table nearby. The only odd thing was the decorative pattern on the floor. Phil had never seen anything like it. The dark red pattern formed two big circles around where Techno lay, one engulfing another, with intricate shapes crossing in between. Phil ran his finger across the surface. Redstone dust, fixed in place with some sort of resin.

"I have to admit, you ruined my big plan out there, but I'm willing to look past that. After All, my plan B is definitely more fun."

Finishing the last bite of his apple, Dream hopped down from the crafting table.

"You know, when Techno joined L'Manburg, I was worried he might be just like Wilbur or Tommy. As much as Wilbur is fun to hang out with, having two Wilburs will be a little redundant. As for Tommy...well, it's  _ Tommy _ ." The masked man snickered, wiping away the apple juice on his sleeve. "Imagine my delight when I found out the good man Philza's middle child was an  _ anarchist _ by heart. You raised your sons well, sir."

Phil watched him warily, putting himself between Techno and Dream. He kept one hand firmly on his sword, and another on Techno's shoulder. His son had not been responsive for a while now. Phil can feel his pulse growing weaker, but it's still there.

"What do you want from him, Dream?"

Dream tilted his head innocently.

"Don't be so alarmed. I just want a family."

"You have your friends. Go terrorize them."

"If you mean Sapnap and George," He paused. "Well, George's probably building his stupid house as we speak, but anyways, they  _ are _ my friends. Techno, however, is special. He's the only one with the potential to be  _ like _ me."

"Like you? A madman?" Phil said, hovering closer to Techno.

"A  _ god _ , Philza." Dream squatted down in front of him. "A god like  _ me _ ." He whispered joyfully.

Phil pointed his sword to the self-proclaimed god's chest.

"Aw, don't be so hostile, Philza. I thought we could agree on this. You were the one saying you didn't want to kill Techno. This is the only way to keep him alive." Dream teased, fell back, and put a distance between them. "Or was that all just a facade? Wilbur put a spot on your spotless record, so you got rid of him. I guess naturally Techno is the second in line, seeing he really put a dent in your reputation. First the festival massacre, now the withers? I mean, what a guy."

With an enraged growl, Phil swiped his sword across, but only managed to slash through Dream's clothes.

The younger man hopped back further, dancing around Phil's attacks. He grabbed the bottles from the tray he brought in earlier and carelessly smashed them on the ground. With red mist erupting from the bottles, the dark red pattern lit up and started making a buzzing sound. The air grew heavy in the room as more patterns emerged, covering not only the floor but also the walls and the ceiling.

"Blood for the Blood God!" Dream cried in glee.

In the center of the circles, Technoblade started to stir.

The red patterns flowed onto his skin like veins. Dodging Phil's sword, Dream tumbled on the floor and pulled out the arrowhead still lodged in the neck. Phil shouted in despair, but before any blood can flow out, a surge of energy entered and sealed the wound. Red eyes snapping open and unseeing, Techno woke up with a pained howl.

Phil stumbled back.

The red energy now radiating off his son was foreign and ominous, almost choking him with its sheer force. Phil watched in horror as Techno slowly sat up, all the injuries from previous battles gradually started to heal themselves with the new-gained energy.

"Welcome, brother," Dream reached out his arm, helping Techno to stand up. "Welcome, God of  _ Destruction _ ."

Cold Sweat coated Phil's sword-holding hand.

This man, despite the all-too-familiar features and the pink hair, was no longer the Techno he knew and loved. Bloodthirst and madness had engulfed him, and Phil could only see the craving for destruction and violence in those blood-red eyes.

If he had stopped Techno from going to Wilbur's aid.

If he had realized Techno's plan from the start.

If he had found Techno just minutes earlier.

If his arrow had hit the intended target.

Phil sucked in a harsh breath.

If his arrow  _ killed _ Techno right on the spot.

He closed his eyes.

It was his responsibility.

Dream flung his arm across Techno's shoulder, intimate like a pair of true brothers.

"Ready to create some more chaos with me, Technoblade?"

"Chaos." Techno echoed, rigid like a soulless doll.

Phil opened his eyes. Determination and guilt burning in his chest. He let his sword slide down, hitting the stone floor with a clink.

"Techno." He whispered.

The young man turned to face him but made no movement of approaching.

Phil signed.

"If," He started, frustrated to find his voice shaking beyond control. "If you are going to take him, Dream, let me say goodbye to him." Phil raised his head, bloodshot eyes stared into Dream's mask. "I didn't get to say it with Wilbur. At least let me have it with Techno."

Dream studied him carefully, before nodding, and let go of Techno.

"Time to say goodbye to daddy dearest, my friend, let him give you the blessings before our grand adventure." He smirked.

Just like before, Phil knew he only had one shot.

He took the unresponsive Techno in his arms and held him tight, greedily savoring the feeling. He quickly tied the young man's long hair back to a neat ponytail, marveling at the length it had grown while he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Techno." Phil muttered, and hugged him again, feeling no heartbeat in his chest.

Wilbur's dagger had been hidden safely in his belt even since he left the young man's body behind. Phil intended to preserve it as a keepsake, but it only seemed fitting at the moment.

He drove the dagger deep into Techno's neck where his arrow had hit earlier, so deep that the tip poked out from the other side. It was the only spot that hasn't healed yet. Phil may not know much about how to make a person god through magic ceremonies, but he knows a weak spot when he sees one.

Dream lunged at him with an angry cry but Phil already had his crossbow ready, the only rocket he had loaded and launched before he could reach them, blasting the man's chest open. He loaded another few rounds of arrows into him just for good measure, before he turned back to catch Techno from falling.

His familiar red eyes were back again, looking at him with a soft expression.

Phil lowered him to the floor, feeling the warm blood staining his clothes and hands for the second time in the day.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to but I, I can't have you turn into......" He stammered, vision blurred by tears. "Stay with me, son, stay with me.  _ Please _ . We will go home. Tommy's gonna throw a tantrum, but we will go home  _ together _ ." He frantically tried to stop the bleeding, even though deep down he knew the effort was futile. "Just hold on, Techno, just a little longer. Technoblade never dies, eh?"

Techno opened his mouth as if he tried to talk, but all he could make was a wheezing sound. He coughed wetly, blood staining his lips and teeth. Smiling apologetically, he resorted to mouthing the words instead.

_ Good to see you again, Phil. _

He breathed painfully for a few more moments and went still.

Phil could only watch numbly as the young man's pupils dilated. His tears were falling freely now, but he had no strength left in him to move, even when he sensed Dream getting up behind his back.

The man pulled out the arrows lazily and chucked them aside, made a tsk sound towards the burn mark.

"Welp, there goes my second plan."

"Are you going to kill me?" Phil said through gritted teeth, back tensing up against the looming figure.

Dream sat with his leg crossed. He took off his burned shirt and changed into a new one that was in the same shade of obnoxious green.

"Nah. What's the fun in that?"

"Fun?" Phil spitted. "This is all just  _ fun _ for you? What are you, Dream?"

"As I have stated before, a god." The god shrugged. "Which is a shame, really, I was hoping to continue the 'Technoblade never dies' legacy. He would be a good partner in crime, but I guess the good man Philza can't have that."

"Your plan is foiled,  _ god _ ." Phil glared at him. "You team ran away. There was destruction but we won at the end of the day. Tommy will lead the country to a better future."

"And I'm counting on that." Dream grinned. He patted down the dust and stood up, posture unaffected by his previously lethal injuries. "You foiled me this time, that's for sure, but the seed for new chaos had already been planted. You can't stop a new storm from brewing, Philza."

Before Phil can react, Dream has pushed the door open. The god stepped into the soft moonlight, visible features distorting into even more inhuman-like shapes. He pushed the signature white mask down until it covered the entirety of his face, and tilted his head.

"See you later, Philza. May our next encounter be more fruitful than this one."

Reluctantly letting go of Techno's body, Phil cleared the patterns on the floor first, worrying people may use it for their gain. He found a rag in the small storage room where Dream emerged and cleaned up the blood as much as he could. Kissing the young man's forehead, Phil closed his eyes and covered his face with a piece of cloth cut from his shirt.

He can't leave his son here all alone. He already left Wilbur, even though he knew Tommy will undoubtedly go search for his older brother. The mobs started to roam the night and Phil didn't want to damage Techno's body, nor could he navigate the path back in the dark with the additional weight.

Sitting by Techno's side, Phil waited.

He was stiff, cold, and numb when Tommy's friend found them.

Tubbo, as the boy he helped before introduced himself, helped him transfer Techno to the small carriage he brought.

"These are Techno's horses." He explained, pointing to the two horses clad in full armor. "This one's Carl, and I call this one Percy. Percy likes watermelon."

Just like before, the boy has an aura of what Phil can only describe as air-head-ness. He talked absently about how he got nominated as the newest president even though he's now kind of traumatized by the whole politics thing. He wanted to set up a bee farm as the first thing he does as a president but Niki and Eret said they should secure more stable food sources like wheat and potatoes. Phil figured he should found it amusing, as the boy named Tubbo somehow managed to stay calm and collected after all these events, but in the end, he only nodded numbly, finding comfort in the white noise.

It took a while, but they finally arrived at the makeshift camp. The girl from earlier immediately came to fuss over Tubbo, and a young man with a beanie asked if Phil needs help.

"It won't be necessary. Can you take me to Tommy?"

The young man nodded.

"Sure. Gotta warn you though, Big Tom's not in a good mood."

Tommy was frowning over a piece of tattered map when Quackity took him into the tent. His youngest son was covered in scratches and bruises but otherwise unharmed.

"Did you kill him?"

Phil almost didn't recognize the boy's voice because of the coarseness.

"Techno was...yes."

"I didn't mean Techno." Tommy said, voice full of spite. "I don't care about Techno. Dream started all this. Did you kill him?"

Phil said no, expecting the boy to be disappointed. To his surprise, Tommy whipped to him with a splitting smile on his lips and a mad glint in his bloodshot eyes.

"Good," He said. "That's good, Phil. This means I can  _ destroy _ him myself next time we meet."

With that, the boy turned back to scribbling on the map.

Phil waited a few moments before speaking again.

"I, um...I heard Techno has an underwater base. I want to set up a memorial ground near that. I know what they did, but at least they should have a proper burial..."

Tommy merely waved at him.

"My men all knew the place. Ask anyone and they will show you."

Phil sighed.

"Tommy."

"I already told them you get Techno's stash. No one gets to call dibs without you."

"Tommy."

"The base is outside the city. We don't have plans to expand there yet. Got to focus on L'Manburg first."

"Tommy."

The boy finally turned back again.

"Do you need anything, Phil? If you are injured or hungry, Niki has all the supplies."

"Tommy," Phil walked closer. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you went through a lot..."

"No," Tommy raised a hand. "I'm fine. A bit beat up but fine. Just...do whatever you want. I have a  _ war _ to plan now, Phil, please."

Phil hesitated, but his son was determined to work on the map, muttering under his breathe and running his hands through his hair. With another deep sigh, he left the tent.

He will come back.

The sun had risen from the horizon when he found Tubbo in Niki's tent, who volunteered to show him the way.

After turning down Tubbo's suggestion of using precious materials (they are better used for crafting and trading), Phil cleared out a small parcel of land. He stripped some blackstone pieces off Techno's secret room with a promise to refill them later, polished them as much as he can, and gingerly carved out his fallen sons' name.

_ Wilbur Soot. Founder and first president of L'Manburg. _

_ Technoblade. Hero of the Antarctic Empire. Bearer of the Blood God's Curse. _

He considered for a moment, and added one more line each beneath the titles.

_ Son of Philza. Brother of Tommy Innit. _

"They may turn this place into a museum, you know," Tubbo said next to him. "Not here. I meant Techno's base. Quackity is already saying we should preserve the remains of the button room."

"Sounds like a good idea." Phil agreed.

He considered keeping Wilbur's hat and Techno's crown, but it felt wrong for them to be without their favorite headpieces, so he took something else instead. A quill that was left in Wilbur's coat when it all went down, and Techno's brooch that went with every shirt of his. He looked at his sons' faces longingly one last time, before covering them with blankets Tubbo donated. Together, they lowered the closed coffins into the ground and covered them with more blackstone.

"Do you, um, do you want to give a speech, Mr. Philza? I think that's what people do in funerals."

Phil chuckled.

"I heard that you are good with words."

The boy flushed.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's not true, and I do have something to say, but I felt like you need to give a speech, too, Mr. Philza."

"Just Phil's fine, kid," Phil took a deep breath. "and you can go first."

Tubbo shrugged.

"Of course, Phil. This must be very hard for you." He turned to the tombstones. "Hey Wilbur, remember when you told me that I need to give you all the nether warts or I will get explosive diarrhea..."

The boy does have a charming voice despite the bizarre topic. Phil even laughed when Tubbo described in vivid detail how Techno was utterly confused by his half-automated potato farm, remembering how the young man was baffled by his sugar cane harvesting machine back home.

Phil held back a sniffle.

"...so even though you killed me  _ again _ , I still think you are a pretty cool guy, Techno. Oh, Phil, are you okay? Am I dragging on long? I'm finished now."

"I'm alright." Phil took another deep breath, forcing back the tear. Not now. He has plenty of time to wallow in sorrow later. "Tubbo, if you may, can I have a moment alone with them? You should rest, too."

"Of course. Take all the time you need, big man." Tubbo nodded. "You need to get some shut-eye, too. Come to Niki's tent after, she has more blankets. Maybe some hot soup, too."

Now that he's all alone, Phil took off his hat and sat down in front of the tombstones.

"Wilbur, Techno." He put his hands down on the polished dark stone, feeling the coldness seeping through his palms. "I...I believe you both know what I want to say."

"Wilbur, you shouldered a lot of responsibility since you were a kid. You pretty much raised Tommy and took care of Techno while I was gone." His eldest took on the father role when Phil was busy with his job. It was necessary, but it shouldn't be. He could see Wilbur developing his paranoia and skepticism from it, but Phil wasn't able to help. "I have to thank you for that, son."

"Techno, people may not see it, but I know you were always the soft one." His middle child cared deeply for his family, just in his own ways. "You protected your brothers from danger, risked your life for us." Techno was the one defending Wilbur and Tommy before he was taller than Phil's shield. Without him, the family will no longer be there. "And I cannot say enough thank you for that."

The sun was getting strong, stinging his eyes and making him tear up.

"I... _ I'm sorry _ ." Phil's voice was broken, tear flowing freely again down his chin. "I'm sorry. I should've come earlier. When Tommy said he wanted to explore a new land...we should've gone together. We are a family. Families stick together."

He wiped the tear clean, only to have more fell, but he's more level-headed now.

"I promise you on this, I will watch over Tommy," Phil said, crumpling his hat in his hands. "I was too late to help you, and maybe I'm late for Tommy, too. Dream had already gotten into his head." He muttered bitterly. "But hey, your old man is nothing if not persistent. I will help him or I will die trying." He chuckled, feeling the hollowness of his voice.

"Watch over me, my children, your father will set the records straight."

Phil patted the headstones one last time, put on his hat, and left for the camps.

It's a new day in L'Manburg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's done! I left the ending a lil' hopeful, where my original plan was to have a dark ending but I no longer has the heart to do so. This block person drama is killing me.  
> This is my first MCYT fanfic! Any feedback, comment, and discussion is welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not sorry.  
> I was joking with my friend on how Phil got stacked from looting Wilbur's body, but then I went back to watch Phil's POV and realized that he only started grabbing stuff after Wilbur told him about Techno.


End file.
